


Championship

by Kobo



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AKA I'm lazy and please forgive me, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I posted this one Tumblr forever ago and forgot to post it on here, Intentionally ambiguous sports, Sports, Teasing, mainly because i did not want to choose where this story was set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: "Why are we even watching this game?”Both Bodhi and Cassian protested at her question, stuttering how it was thenational championshipandeveryone is going to be talking about this, Jynanddidn’t she care at all about seeing the game of a lifetime?





	Championship

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted [100 Ways To Say "I Love You" Prompts](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/post/165514146058/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you), an anon requested #5: "I'll walk you home." Here's what I, very belatedly, came up with!

“Exactly  _what_  time is it?” Jyn groaned. 

“It’s barely passed midnight,” Bodhi replied, shoving her gently, “so stop complaining. It doesn’t count as late.”

“Says the boy who doesn’t have an 8am tomorrow. Why are we even watching this game?”

Both Bodhi and Cassian protested at her question, stuttering how it was the  _national championship_ and  _everyone is going to be talking about this, Jyn_ and  _didn’t she care at all about seeing the game of a lifetime_?

Jyn let out a deep, dramatic sigh because, no, she didn’t really care about who won this game in general and anyone who expected her to engage in a thrilling discourse of the world of sports had clearly never met her before. 

(She was now starting to wonder if her brother and his best friend had ever met her before, with the way they expected her to be interested in this.)

Logically, Jyn knew she could get up at anytime, leave the boys to their commentary and find her way back across campus to her comfortable bed. She knew she needed to be awake for class in less than seven hours and that she would never grasp anything that happened in tomorrow’s chemistry lecture if she attempted to listen with less than six hours of sleep. Logically, Jyn knew staying was a horrific idea. 

But Jyn also knew that, for once, her brother hadn’t decided to step between her and his best friend when she plopped onto his ratty couch, hadn’t made any comment as the minutes ticked by and hers and Cassian’s legs drifted closer together until they pressed lightly against each other. She knew that, with the popcorn bowl in her lap, Cassian kept reaching into her space, unconsciously stress eating as the game rose in intensity, and, sometimes, during halftime, he would reach over more intentionally while Jyn’s hands also dug into the bowl, brushing their fingers together for a moment. And Jyn knew she was not imagining the teasing curve to Cassian’s lips for the smile in his eyes as he looked at her, nudging her shoulder with his as she failed to react to an important play. She knew the comments he muttered under his breath as the refs made a horrible call made her laugh and Bodhi rolling his eyes didn’t matter to her in the least. 

So, needless to say, Jyn was staying, 8am chemistry be damned. 

But the minutes ticked by slowly and, no matter how invested in the game the two boys on either side of Jyn were, her eyelids began to droop and her back began to slouch. She startled awake as Bodhi shook her shoulder. 

“Miss the last few minutes?” He teased, smiling as Jyn shoved him away. “Decide if you’re crashing on my couch or leaving, though, because I’m heading to bed.”

“Crash on this thing?” Jyn looked at it with distaste. “No thank you.”

“Come on, Jyn,” Cassian called from the other side of the room. He’d already shrugged his jacket on and held out hers.  **“I’ll walk you home.”**

She smiled as she slid her arms into her jacket. Her wave to Bodhi transitioned into flipped him off as he reminded her he’d be giving her a pop quiz on the last fifteen minutes of the game tomorrow. Cassian was still chuckling as they headed out towards Jyn’s apartment, which was thankfully only about ten minutes from Bodhi’s. They walked in silence, their arms nearly brushing against each other, their breath condensing into small white clouds in the chilly night air. 

They were halfway to Jyn’s apartment when she’d woken up enough to realize – “Cassian, you live in the opposite direction.”

He chuckled, a low sound under his breath. “Didn’t think you’d remember, with how tired you were. Don’t worry about it, Jyn. I just wanted you to make sure you made it home okay.”

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself,” she reminded him, her voice getting harsh. 

“I know that,” Cassian said, “but you should have seen how tired you were. Passed out on my shoulder and didn’t move an inch when Bodhi and I were cheering.”

Jyn’s thoughts froze, though she forced her legs to keep going. Had she really fallen asleep on Cassian’s shoulder? She cursed under her breath, though she wasn’t sure if it was because she’d allowed herself to do something so stupid or because she couldn’t remember a moment of it. 

“Drooled a little bit, too.”

“I did not!” Jyn exclaimed, before realizing Cassian’s signature teasing smile was back in place and he seemed prepared for her reaction.  _He’s joking_ , she realized with a start, smacking his arm lightly in punishment. 

“Just doubling checking you were listening,” he laughed. Jyn rolled her eyes as they fell back into silence. 

He leaned against her door frame as Jyn pulled out her keys. “I hope we didn’t bore you too much tonight,” he said quietly. “I know you’re not a huge sports fan.”

“I couldn’t say I minded, with you there,” Jyn admitted, the words falling out of her mouth before she could stop them. Damn her sleepy brain and damn her lack of a verbal filter. With a prayer that he’d let that comment go, Jyn focused all her brainpower on lining her key up to the lock. 

“Yeah?”  _So much for hoping he’d ignore it_. “Maybe we can watch something again sometime, just the two of us.” Jyn glanced up at Cassian, the hand holding her key stilled in shock. His eyes dropped to the ground as his words picked up speed. “Not sports, obviously, that was a bit cruel of Bodhi and I to force you to watch something you don’t enjoy in the first place but…”

“Cassian.” She cut him off his a hand to his chest and he looked his through the fringe of his hair, his lower lip between his teeth. “That sounds like a great plan. As long as its not any sporting event.”

(She would undoubtedly watching any sport in the world – hell, Jyn was pretty sure she would watching  _bowling_  with Cassian if he so asked – but there was no reason for him to know that right off the bat.)

“Yeah?” His eyes lit up at her words. “How about next Friday?”

“Sounds like a date.”

He leaned closer, one hand moving down her arm. Her eyes slowly closed as his face moved closer to hers.

“Goodnight, Jyn,” he whispered, his breath hot against her ear and, in one swift movement, opened her door for her before turning on his heel and walked away. 

She couldn’t be sure, but Jyn was almost positive she heard his retreating figure laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! I'm [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
